herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Quan
|hobby = Embracing warfare. Spending time with his family and friends. Being with Lianshi. Ruling the Kingdom. |goals = Help his family to expand Wu. Protect the Wu Kingdom from evil threats. |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Benevolent Ruler}} Sun Quan (Chinese: 孫權) is one of the main protagonists in the later parts of the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is Sun Jian's second son and his elder brother Sun Ce's successor and the emperor of Wu empire. Biography Sun Quan was born in the royal family, but he spent his childhood in his hometown, Fuchun. Sun Quan seems to be a negative man that was repay others. As well as the one who desperate life of his family, his father, Sun Jian successfully fought against nefarious warlord Dong Zhuo with the alliance in the Battle of Hulao Gate. Sun Quan was inherently to be quiver with his father altogether, Sun Jian gots the Imperial Seal while served for Yuan Shu. During the Battle of Xiangyang, Sun Jian and Han Dang are time in await to opposed with the Han governor Liu Biao and saw that the banner had dropping down. Reflective as thinking about by thread, Sun Quan, Sun Shangxiang, and Sun Ce were eventually appeared to their family as now is dissertated with them. Waiting until soon, Sun Quan and his family started fighting, defeating Liu Biao's forces. Sun Quan kept on to contend by enemies, Sun Jian would met end by anon after shot by an arrow used by Lu Gong. After his father dies, he along with his family moved to city of Yangtze. When his brother, Sun Ce established a state formed from several small areas around him. Sun Quan is willing and arrogant, he advocates chivalry and likes to cultivate talents. He is often follows the decision of Sun Ce and participates in internal affairs, so that he can make Sun Ce sigh. At this time, Sun Quan, Hu Zong, and Zhu Ran are studied in Wu county. At same time, Sun Ce forthwith went to the forest for hunting and encountered Xu Gong and Yu Ji as a last resort. Worst case, Sun Ce was deceived by Xu Gong. Just as Sun Quan was arrived to facing Xu Gong and protected Sun Ce, Xu Gong and his subordinates went directly to the venue to pursue them. Due to bitter attitude, Sun Ce was stabbed by a sword held by Xu Gong. By chance, Sun Quan thought it would be terrible for Sun Ce to be affected by them. Having to revenge Xu Gong, Sun Ce was injured and had to returned to home for recuperation. Sun Quan and Sun Ce's wife Da Qiao and sworn brother Zhou Yu resisted Yu Ji together, but Yu Ji could relentlessly endanger Sun Ce. Sun Quan agreed to prevent Yu Ji from killing his brother, Yu Ji had compassion on their lives by no more. After Yu Ji was defeated, Sun Ce had to say a few words to Sun Quan and Zhou Yu and the next battle should be handed to them. After Sun Ce's death and replaced by Sun Quan, Sun Quan was nineteen years old at the age of the year. He was worshipped by the Eastern Han Dynasty as a general and the leader of the Wu county. It was not long before Sun Ce had just unified Jiangdong, the local people living in the hotel still had dissidents. When Sun Quan first took charge of Jiangdong, the situation was turbulent. Li Shu is a public rebellion, Sun Fu enemies Cao Cao and Sun Gao to seize power, Sun Yi and Sun He have been killed, Yuzhang, Huiji, and other places have been waiting for chaos, Sun Quan inherited an area in the southeastern Yangtze. In his fairly secure and stable government, Sun Quan is assisted by Zhou Yu, Zhang Zhao, Zhang Hong, and Cheng Pu. For several years, Sun Quan was able to build a strong army with help the officers, his army was able to defeat Huang Zu, an officer from Liu Biao who ruled the middle of the Yangtze river. Cao Cao led some 200,000 troops to rule the South as part of China's unification plan. On the one hand, Zhang Zhao as an adviser on domestic affairs Wu suggested to surrender, while on the other hand, Zhou Yu and Lu Su suggested to fight. Finally Sun Quan chose to carry the banner of war. Together with Liu Bei, who is a refugee in his country, Sun Quan combines the two greatest strategists, Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu, assisted by Huang Gai, Kan Ze, and Pang Tong to destroy all Cao Cao's armies at the Battle of Chibi. After Cao Cao occupied Jiangling, he asked Sun Quan to write a letter and wanted to take down the land of Wu, the Sun's camp is divided into the battle. The main battle group is represented by Lu Su and Zhou Yu and the main party is represented by Zhang Zhao, Zhang Zhao had a great influence at the time, Sun Quan intends to fight with Cao Cao. When Lu Su brought Liu Bei's adviser Zhuge Liang from Jiangxia, indicating Liu Bei's determination to resist Cao Cao. Zhou Yu was able to return in time to explain the various drawbacks of Cao Cao, the battle is expected to win. Sun Quan decided decisively, Zhou Yu and Cheng Pu as the governors, but he can joined Liu Bei and Cao Cao decisive battle. Zhou Yu used the plan of Huang Gai to break the Cao Cao army in 50,000 people in Chibi. After the decisive battle, Liu Bei, Zhou Yu and others to pursued Nanjun, Cao Cao had to withdraw to the north, stayed Cao Ren and Xu Huang in Jiangling, but sent Yue Jin to protected Xiangyang. By that on, Sun Quan is considering accepting his mandate to control the northern part of Jing Province, consent to know that Liu Bei intends to go to the south and concentrate on receiving the southern half. Sun Quan desperately prepared to lead the armies to oppose Cao Cao, relying only on the establishment of a fortress to a significant extent and Lu Meng will provide the troops with a strong base to easily defend. In addition, Cao Cao wanted to make a decisions and sent a relentless navy across the river to quietly interrupt Sun Quan's route, then Sun Quan's ships was surrounded and severely destroyed them by this means. Sun Quan almost went the wrong way, he reached the Cao Cao's military camp on the another side of Yangtze River by boat to investigating the plot of his enemies. At the Battle of Fan Castle, Sun Quan was sent his armies to attacked Guan Yu. However, Guan Yu and his son Guan Ping were captured by Lu Meng and Jiang Qin then ends up to be executed. After Cao Cao died, Cao Pi uniformly usurped power due to overthrow of Emperor Xian. Recruiting several officers to establishing the Wei kingdom, Cao Pi showed have a aptness as so now want to be the first emperor of Wei. One years later, Liu Bei become the first emperor of Shu, Sun Quan led to forcing Zhang Fei's two former subordinates Fan Qiang and Zhang Da to murdering Zhang Fei. When Zhang Fei was in asleep, it was by a pity attain to beheaded in wreck for being killed by two men. Swop at the disavow by the passing away of Zhang Fei, Sun Quan refer as he looking at Zhang Fei's head as upside in the table. During the Battle of Yiling, Sun Quan began to faced with Liu Bei by unwind of ravage under the one-step by matters. Liu Bei was in took out revenge for his fallen oath brothers death well when as keeps rioting fights with him, Sun Quan even deliberately managed to scuffle with Liu Bei not so much as furl by tenure to his forces to strike on without a hitch. Sun Quan's officer, Lu Xun will has soon lead the armies to attack the Shu forces. With the fire attack onto the military battalion, Sun Quan none know as despicable by Liu Bei, Lu Xun was pushing on to defeated him. Cao Pi is primeval among in was supposed to have Sun Quan as one of the vassals of Wei, Sun Quan reliable by valid in shrewd to sent out his son, Sun Deng's arrival in Luoyang. Sun Quan was an independent company when he refused for himself, actually changing by names at the period of era. Until the year, he officially declared himself as the emperor. Because of his ability to gather important and honorable men to his cause, Sun Quan is able to delegate authority to able figures. When the primary forces helped him win the support of ordinary people and surround himself with competent generals. After Sun Deng's death, two opposing factions that supported different potential successors slowly emerged. When Sun He succeeded Sun Deng in the crown, that he was supported by Lu Xun and Zhuge Ke, while his rival Sun Ba was supported by Quan Zong and Zhi Bu and their clans. After a prolonged internal power struggle, numerous officials were executed, and Sun Quan severely resolved the conflict between the two factions by exiling Sun He and killing Sun Ba. After Sun Quan's death, that was succeeded by his son, Sun Liang. Sun Quan was posthumously honoured as "Great Emperor of Wu". Personality Sun Quan is a proud and respected ruler, and he also cherishes his blood. Contrary to his cool-headed brother, he is a patient, collectible and diligent person. He is the strictest of the three leaders in the family. He can't easily forgive betrayal or excessive disobedience like his family. In order to protect the future of his family, he tried to bear only the risk of calculation and left his time in the war in his hometown. Although known for his serious attitude, he is in harmony with the generals and treats them with sincere respect. When he was drinking at the banquet, he also became a pretty party man, although he didn't know if he could hold his wine well because Zhou Tai could drink him. In the Asian script, he held talks in a formal old tone. Trivia *Sun Quan is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *Sun Quan is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Monarchs Category:Fictionalized Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Siblings Category:Outright Category:Leaders Category:Honest Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Lawful Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Strategists Category:Book Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Extremists Category:Extravagant Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Successors Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Big Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Patriots Category:Charismatic Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Lethal Category:Wealthy Category:Loyal Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Merciful Category:Egalitarian Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:In Love Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Successful Category:Deal Makers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Paragon Category:Aristocrats Category:Voice of Reason Category:Narrators Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Chaste Category:Vengeful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Control Freaks Category:Rescuers Category:Brutes Category:Wise Category:Bond Protector Category:Famous Category:Poor Category:Mentor Category:Posthumous Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Animal Kindness Category:Master of a Villain Category:The Hero Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Damsels Category:Mastermind Category:Falsely Accused Category:False Antagonist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Insecure Category:Scapegoat Category:Misguided Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Magic Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Optimists Category:Self-Aware Category:Antagonists Category:Legacy Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Victims Category:Selfless